peelfandomcom-20200213-history
25 February 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-02-25 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * *Selected tracks and links from mixtapes * Sessions *Lung Leg #1, recorded 29th January 1995. No known commercial release. *Mufflon 5 only session, repeat, first broadcast 11 June 1995. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Bluetones: Slight Return (7") Superior Quality Recordings TONE 001 *PJ Harvey: C'Mon Billy (album - To Bring You My Love) Island CID 8035 @''' *Lung Leg: Palmolive (session) *Black Star Liner: Killah Connection (12" - High Turkish Influence) Soundclash SOUND 004 '''@ *Containe: Hem (album - I Want It All) Enchanté ENCHANTE 001 *Mufflon 5: Free Wheelin (session) *Thrush Puppies: Mayqueen (CD - Mayqueen EP) 2 Damn Loud 2DM 06 *Speed Freak: Never Surrender (Wendy Lost Control remix) (12" - Never Surrender) Shockwave Recordings SH 0808 @''' *Fall: Rainmaster (album - Cerebral Caustic) Permanent PERMLP 30 *Lung Leg: Small Screen Queen (session) *Lung Leg: Lungleg (session) *Ed Rush: The Force Is Electric (12" Gangsta Hardstep/The Force Is Electric) No U-Turn NUT 011 '''@ *Jacob's Mouse: James John Robert (album - Rubber Room) Wiiija WIJ 40V *Mufflon 5 :Gross Feeder (session) *KOMA ident into @''' *Aphex Twin: Ventolin (Wheeze mix) (12" - Ventolin E.P (The Remixes)) Warp WAP 60R '''@ *Datblygu: Amnesia (7" - Putsch) Ankst ANKST054 *Lung Leg: Edith Massey (session) *Lung Leg: Kung Fu on the Internet (session) *Edith Massey: Punks, Get Off The Grass (7" - Big Girls Don't Cry) Egg ESP001 @''' *Secret: Cyclone (12" - Tantrik) Logic '''@ *Elastica: All Nighter (album - Elastica) Deceptive BLUFF 014CD @''' *Archers Of Loaf: Harnessed in Slums (single) Alias A-072 *Massive Attack v Mad Professor: Bumper Ball Dub (album - No Protection) Wild Bunch WBRLP 3 '''@ *Fall: Feeling Numb (album - Cerebral Caustic) Permanent PERMLP 30 *Henry's Dress: (You're My) Radio One (EP - Henry's Dress) Slumberland SLR 34 *Vibrasonic: The Sea of Stars (album - Vibrasonic) Yep YEPLP 01 @''' *Mufflon 5: Fraction (session) *Loop Guru: Under Influence (v/a album - Inner Nation - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit SFRCD 131 '''@ *Lung Leg: Blah Blah Blah (session) *Pussycat Trash: 1, 2, 3, 4 (v/a album - Elastic Jet Mission) Slampt SLAMPT 28 *East Meets West: Stepper Dub (12" - Ital Stepper/Drunken Master) Dubology DOR 1202 # @''' *Sonic Subjunkies: Central Industrial II - The Lockdown (12" - Turntable Terrorist E.P.) Digital Hardcore Recordings (DHR) DHR 5 '''@ Track marked # available on file 1 Tracks marked @ available on file 2 File ;Name *1) 1995-01-xx-02-xx Peel Early 1995 *2) 1995-02-xx-03-xx Peel Show LE220 ;Length *1) 1:01:49 (from 57:51) *2) 1:32:35 (2:46-1:00:17) ;Other *1) Created from SB1042 and SB1047 of Weatherman22's Tapes *2) Created from LE220 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February March 1995 Lee Tape 220 *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *[1] *2) Mooo Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:1995 Category:Weatherman22's Tapes